


A Matter of Time

by Sagittae



Series: Sleepy Hollow Alternate Universe Prompts [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, other charactes to be added, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittae/pseuds/Sagittae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie shares a table with an unlikely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/gifts).



> Hello! This is a small project I'd thought I'd start to help get me through the winter hiatus. Each chapter will be a different AU scenario for Ichabod and Abbie. Please keep in mind that most of these chapters will range from 400-1,000+ words... And while I will try to update daily, that may not be the case. 
> 
> And special thanks to **Cumberbatch Critter** for inspiring this series with her own AU fics!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **[Share a table because there is no other space AU.]**

The minute Abbie walked into _Maddy’s Diner_ , she knew her thirty minute coffee break would have to be extended by at least ten minutes. Or twenty. In fact, she might as well make it another thirty because it took her five minutes alone just to try and find a seat.

Pushing gently passed other patrons, she found herself in front of a very studious looking man. She noticed that he appeared to be reading _Pride and the Prejudice,_ the very same book her fingers were currently wrapped around. And he also just so happen to have a vacant seat right in front of him. _Huh,_ she thought, _go figure_. “Uh, hey,” Abbie lightly tapped her fingers on the small table. “Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you were saving this for someone?” She pointed to the chair.

His bright blue forget-me-nots turned towards her curiously and he shook his head, causing his tawny, shoulder-length locks to shake. He gestured to the seat with a kind smile, “Oh, please, sit. I don’t mind at all.” And of all the things to do in a crowded restaurant, the guy stands up and pulls out the chair that is literally less than two inches away from her.

Abbie raises a brow at him before slipping into the seat, chuckling. “Do you do that for all the women that ask to sit with you?” He could score some serious brownie points with that move. Then again, she’s fairly certain he gets enough of those with his looks alone.

A small breath of laughter left his lips as he pushed in her chair, “Only for those that share my taste in literature.” After sending her another charming grin, he sat back down. A few seconds passed by and Abbie was then ready to stick her nose into her book to avoid what could have been a very awkward situation. Instead, she was glad, and slightly surprised, when she saw the man glance at the badge pinned to her jacket before speaking, “So, Lieutenant Mills… What brings you to Miss Maddy’s diner today?”

That caused her to crack a smile. “The same thing that brings everyone here, Mr. Crane,” she leaned back into her chair, proud that she had managed to spot the small, taped label on the side of his book that read _Ichabod D. Crane_. “You can’t leave this place without having a slice of Maddy’s pie.”

And Ichabod Crane seemed to agree, for only three minutes later, they both had a plate of apple pie ala mode in front of them.  And twenty minutes after that, Ichabod had barely touched his pie, too engrossed in their conversation on Jane Austen and other favorite pastries. By the time he had noticed his dessert was still there, the crust had gotten gooey and his ice cream melted into a pool, drowning the pile of dough on his plate.

(Abbie stifled a laugh at the disappointed look he wore when poking at what remained of his pie.)

(Then she felt bad for him and they ended up sharing a plate of fries to make up for it.)

(Needless to say, it didn’t take long after that for Abbie to decide to take the extra thirty minute break.)


End file.
